Titans Family Part IV
by lavigneforever
Summary: It's Thanksgiving in the tower and things couldn't get more lovely dovey and Fluffy! It's cute and family like. You have to read it to really enjoy it! Rob/Star, Bee/Cy, BB/Rae, Titans East.


It was thanksgiving at titans tower and the gang was up early to prepare for the upcoming dinner. Robin and Starfire were at the store buying the turkey, Cyborg was cooking everything else that was going with the dinner. Raven and Beastboy were doing the biggest job, finding a place big enough to have a turkey dinner. The commons room really wasn't the best place. It had bar stools and a small dining room table that really wasn't the best for a large holiday dinner. The couple was trying to balance parenting with party planning. It was starting off pretty rough.

"MOM I WANT AN OREO!" Ariella shouted at the top of her lungs.

Raven and Beastboy refused to give Ariella cookies for breakfast and now she was throwing a tantrum. The couple was desperatley trying to get the house ready for dinner and Ariella was making it difficult. Raven had two methods to handling Ariella's tantrums. One: just ignore her. This usually resulted in Ari screaming louder. The other option was put Ariella in her room. Which resulted in the same way. But recently Raven has found out that the secret weapon was Daddy. Beastboy was able to calm down Ariella in such a way that Raven always used him in an emergancy.

"Beastboy my ears are bleeding, can you please be the best husband ever and calm her down? I have to go get the fold out dining tables."

Beastboy kissed Raven's forehead and gave her a reassuring hug.

"I can handle Ari for the day, go help the team with Thanksgiving."

Raven smiled and ran off to set up the dining table. Ariella was continuing her tantrum. Cyborg had put ear plugs in his ears and was still cooking in the kitchen, tuning everything out. Beastboy simply walked over to the screaming child and sat down on the floor. Beastboy just stared at his daughter as through her fit. Beastboy new she was doing this just to get was she wanted to he sat there until she tired herself out. Eventually Ariella saw that crying and screaming wasn't going to get her anything so she stopped her fit and was now curled into a small ball, recovering from all the crying.

"Are you finished?" Beastboy asked as he laid on his stomach next to his daughter.

Ariella just shook her head and scooted away from her father.

"You know, i think I heard from a ceratin Cyborg that a pumpkin pie was going to be made."

Ariella subtly turned her head towards her father. Then she became interested and sat up. She sniffled and wiped her nose.

"Really?" Ariella asked sweetly.

Beastboy nodded.

"So let me ask you something Ariella, would you rather have 2 oreos only for the whole day, or would rather have a big 'ol slice of pumkin pie after an amazing turkey dinner?"

Ariella smilled and started to jump up and down.

"PIE PIE PIE!" Ariella yelled as she ran around the room.

Beastboy smiled and got up off the floor. Thank god that was over. Raven back into the room with a hopeful look on her face. Her face turned to relief once she no longer heard crying and screaming. She ran over to Beastboy and kissed him.

"You're a miracle worker hun, thank you."

Beastboy waggled his eyebrows at Raven.

"That's why you married me."

Raven chuckled at this and hugged Beastboy. Cyborg took the earplugs out and looked around.

"is it over?" Cyborg asked hopefully.

Beastboy and Raven rolled their eyes.

"Yes Cyborg your ears have been saved."

Cyborg shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't know how you guys manage that psycho-I-I mean, lovely little angel."

"Hey i heard that!" Ariella said as she appeared from around the corner.

the three team members all laughed. Robin and Starfire had entered with a frozen turkey.

"Was the line bad?" Cyborg asked as he immediatly started to prepare the turkey.

"How does out the door and down three blocks sound?" Robin said as he plopped on the couch exhausted.

"I'm guessing it didn't go as quick as you anticipated." Raven said sarcastically.

"Guys where's the table, i thought i told you that you were in charge of setting it up." Robin looked around the empty room.

"I set the table up on the roof, this room is way to small for a turkey dinner." Raven replied.

"Oh perfect! Well let's go finish it up Star." Robin led Starfire out of the commons room and they went to finish the table.

Raven looked back over to her family. Beastboy was currently holding Ariella in his arms as they looked at the pies for that night. Raven came up from behind Beastboy and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Tired?" Beastboy asked his wife.

Raven just groaned, they had both been up since 6 and now it was around 2, they had been working all day for the Thanksgiving dinner. Titans east had been invited to the dinner so they had a lot of people coming.

"Can we go take a stupid nap already?" Raven complained

Beastboy laughed and set down Ariella. The child ran off to her room to play and well, be a child. Beastboy pulled Raven into a bear hug and started to intentionally smother her. Not to the point of suffucation, but it was playful.

"Beastboy!" Raven's voice was muffled into her husband's chest.

"I'm sorry honey did you say something?"

Raven drew back a fist, Beastboy saw this and let go of his wife, in fear of his balls falling off.

"Whoa, ok no need for violence. If you hit me, there will be no more babies in our future." Beastboy covered his dynamic duo.

Raven rolled her eyes. Her husband was such an idiot, but that's oddly why she married him in the first place. Robin and Starfire came back down from the roof of the tower.

"Alright the table is set up, i'm going to call titans east and we'll have a Pre-Dinner party!" Robin exclaimed.

"Friend Raven don't you love the holidays?! I most enjoy the devouring of your native creatures!"

Raven made a scrunched face at the way Starfire put together her sentence, but she ignored it.

"Well Starfire, I can't really stand the holidays, too much work." Raven replied

"But Raven, what about your family! You don't want to let them down do you?"

"You're right Starfire, that's why i put up with it, because if i don't, Beastboy will annoy me until i die."

Starfire tilted her head to one side in confusion, then just shrugged.

"As confusing as that is, I suppose it's better than not trying at all!"

Starfire flew into the middle of the room happily and went towards Robin, who was currently talking to Titans East.

"Ok great, well we'll be here...ok...alright Bee. Thanks, we'll see you guys soon. Bye." Robin finished his phone conversation with Bumble Bee.

"They'll be here in- 3...2...1..."

"BUENOS DIAS!" Mas and Menos shouted as they entered the room.

The rest of titans east walked in the door as well.

"Yeah it's not like we have a doorbell or anything..." Cyborg grumbled

Bee went over to Cyborg and kissed her boyfriend.

"Calm down Sparky, we're family, we can barg in whenever!"

Cyborg just grumbled more. Speedy shot an arrow into the pumpkin pie by to which Cyborg just got more irritated.

"I hate you all." Cyborg said in a monotone.

"Gee Cyborg, the more and more i see you, the more and more i think you're turning into me." Raven stated as she patted her friend on the shoulder.

"You know Cy, maybe we should get you some alchohol. That should calm you down." Robin said from across the room.

"Nah he can't handle the alchohol, he'll pass out!" Aqualad joshed with Cyborg.

The rest of the guys laughed and gave eachother high-fives.

"Alright boys, enough." Bumble bee settled the teasing before Cyborg blew up the tower.

Ariella heard the laughing and ran in. She immediatly saw Speedy and starting yelling.

"UNCLE SPEEDY!"

Speedy turned around to see Ariella running at him full on. She tackled him and he swung her into the air.

"AHH you got me kid! I'm down!" Speedy fell to the floor and pretended to be dead.

Ariella started to laugh, and so did Speedy, Hell, the whole tower was laughing at how cute Ariella and Speedy were being.

"You know Speedy if I didn't know better i'd say our daughter is trying to adopt you." Beastboy laughed as he helped his friend up.

Ariella jumped on Speedy's back.

"Whoa sweetheart, go a little easy on poor Speedy, he's not getting any younger." Beastboy joked.

"THAT'S FOR SURE!" Robin yelled from the middle of the room.

Everyone bursted out in laughter.

"Hey, let's go back to teasing Cyborg huh?" Speedy said as he rolled his eyes.

The whole team had a great time before dinner and when dinner came around that's when the family fun really started to happen. Everyone was seated at the very long table up on the roof.

"Wow, whoever's idea it was to have thanksgiving on the roof is a genius!" Aqualad said as he raised his glass.

Raven waved over at Aqualad from further down the table.

"Your Welcome."

"So Cyborg when are you going to pop the question on Bee?" Robin asked.

"As soon as you and Starfire have a kid." Cyborg said back.

Everyone made 'ooh' sounds around the table in a joking manner.

"Wow Rae, Ariella has grown up so much!" Bee commented.

Raven smiled and ran her hand through her daughter's hair.

"Yeah she's just growing faster everyday."

"I'm going to bigger than daddy one day!" Ariella said with excitement.

"I'd like to see you try kiddo!" Beastboy said from the other side of Raven. She was in between Ariella and Beastboy.

"Who would have thought Raven and Beastboy were going to end up as parents, let alone even like eachother!" Speedy said from the head of the table.

"I guess miracles do happen Daddy!" Ariella said.

Everyone hollered at Ariella comment. The two teams were having a great thanksgiving, and it was about to get better for a certain team member. Starfire lightly tapped her spoon against her glass and her and Robin stood up.

"Friends and Family, me and Robin have most exciting news!"

Robin looked like a tomato from the way he was blushing.

"We are pregnant!" Starfire continued.

Robin's eyes went wide.

"Uh Star, it's just you that's pregnant sweetie, don't give our friends a heart attack."

Starfire nodded happily and smiled at her friends. Everyone was cheering and congradulating the couple.

"Now we just have to get Cyborg to propose to Bee and the night will be perfect!" Aqualad shouted from down the table.

Cyborg shrugged and then stood up. He looked down at Bee.

"Babe, I ain't got a ring, but the boys won't let up if I don't do this. So will you do the honor of beign my wife?"

All the jaws were on the floor, and Bee was almost in tears.

"Uh, Cy, we were just-" Speedy was cut off by Cyborg.

"No no, you guys are right, i can't risk losing the most amazing woman in my life."

This time Bee starting crying.

"Well this thanksgiving has been interesting..." Raven stated.

"Can i have pie now?" Ariella asked, breaking the silence.

Everyone chuckled and Beastboy went back to the kitchen to get the pie.

"I know i don't have a ring but i'm being serious Bee." Cyborg said as he sat back down.

"No, Vic it's ok, as long as you ment it. I love you."

The two kissed and they heard Speedy make a retching noise.

"Gross you guys!" Mas and Menos said in usion.

Beastboy returned with three different pies and Robin helped cut and serve. The friends finsihed dessert then talked some more. The Titans had really grown since their teenage years, but it was expected. Things are ment to change, and change they did. But the fun sadly diminished as Titans East left and the rest of the team started to clean up.

"Ugh, midnight, jeez those East Titans know how to throw a Thanksgiving party." Raven said as she folded up the tables.

"You got that right, Poor Ariella, she lasted as long as she could." Beastboy said as he pointed to Ariella who was curled up on the roof flooring.

"Oh gosh, I'll go tuck her into bed if you finish the tables?" Raven asked her husband.

Beastboy nodded and Raven picked up Ariella and headed back into the tower. Raven put her daughter under the covers of the little pink bed. She kissed Ariella's forehead and turned off the light.

"You got a good kid in there Rae." Robin commented on as he walked down the hall on his way to bed.

"Thanks Rob, we've got a good family, thanks for being here when we need you guys." Raven said as she went to go get Beastboy

Raven ran right into her husband on her way back up to the roof and she jumped in surprize.

"EEP! Oh geez Beastboy it's you!"

Beastboy laughed a little.

"Looks like someone needs some sleep." Beastboy said as he draped an arm around his wife. Raven leaned into Beastboy as the two walked down the hall.

"This was an amazing Thanksgiving. And that's coming from the person who hates holidays." Raven said

Beastboy kissed Raven forehead as they entered their bedroom.

"It's only amazing when your here."

"If you keep talking like that i'm going to have to take some clothes off." Raven winked as she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

The couple finished getting ready for bed and climbed into the king sized bed. Raven snuggled up to Beastboy and they both let out a heavy sigh. The two realized how tired they sounded and they bursted out in laughter.

"Being an adult kinda sucks huh?" Beastboy said as he started to drift off.

"It has it's advantages..." Raven said

"Really like how?" Beastboy was curious to what his wife was going to throw out.

"Well for one, we can have sex."

"Good enough for me." Beastboy said

The two had some late night fun before they went to bed and they couldn't have been happier with their lives. It really had been one kick ass Thanksgiving, and hopefully it wasn't the last one.

The End

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

YAY! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it. Leave a review if you wish. Tell me what needs fixing? Tell me what to write next? Should i continue or should i start another Teen Titans series?


End file.
